


Love Dust

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  idk if you still want steve prompts but here’s one：steve and the reader lose each other in the Battle of Wakanda in Infinity War and after Thanos snaps his fingers the reader turns to dust in front of steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 5





	Love Dust

You stood beside Steve along with Bucky, Nat, Wanda, Bruce, and hundreds of Wakandans including the king himself, T’Challa, as you watched Thanos’ children and his…mutts try to break through Wakanda’s barrier. 

Steve glanced your way and noticed the stoic yet fearful look in your eyes. His hand slipped into yours, causing you to look back at him, “We’re gonna be fine. We can do this. You, me, all of these people. We’re strong. Strength in unity.”

You softly smiled, your thumb caressing over Steve’s hand, “Well spoken, Cap.”

He chuckled, “I’d do anything to protect this world and our future together.” you heard a loud commotion and realized that the mutts have broken through the barrier and started heading your way, “No matter what happens, remember I love you. Okay, Y/N?”

You nodded, “Right back at ya, Stevie.” you narrowed your eyes at the oncoming mutts, “Now let’s go kick some alien ass!”

* * *

You were exhausted. You don’t know how long you’ve been fighting, but your body was starting to catch up to you. Every part of you was sore. You punched, stabbed, and kicked your way through every single alien mutt that came at you, occasionally going in to aid Steve, Bucky, or anyone else that needed back up. 

You didn’t know how long you were fighting for, until you weren’t fighting anymore. Everything had stopped. It was dead silent. You looked around and saw that people started falling and turning into dust. You started to panic.

“STEVE!” you cried out, running out of the clearing and towards the forest, “STEVE! WHERE ARE YOU?!” you had lost him during the fight and now that people were disappearing, you were scared. 

Steve had just witnessed the unexpected death of his best friend once more. He was kneeling on the ground, touching where Bucky had turned into dust. That’s when he heard you calling for him. He immediately stood up, crying out for you, “Y/N! Y/N, I’M HERE!”

You heard Steve’s reply and did your best to follow the sound of his voice, “STEVE?!” you ran through trees, jumping over fallen branches and tree trunks. Then you found him, “STEVE!”

Steve’s head whipped around and he gave a breath of relief, “Thank God!” He ran towards you, unaware to the both of you that your body was disappearing from the bottom up. 

You threw yourself at Steve, his arms open to catch you. Once he got a hold of you, you turned to dust, just like Bucky. Steve’s eyes widened as he looked at his empty arms, “No,” he mumbled, “NO!”

“Steve,” he turned around to see Nat and the last remaining people who didn’t fall into the hands of Thanos. It was over. Thanos had won and Steve…lost everything.


End file.
